


The First Word You Said to Me

by Angelpaw



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mainly my headcanon tbh, Oneshot/drabble, Puck is there too ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpaw/pseuds/Angelpaw
Summary: “I love you Puck, you’re like a father to me.”“...”“W-Why are you laughing?! It took a lot of courage to get over my embarrassment and say that!”“Sorry, I’m Sorry-”“-But that was the first thing you said to me.”
Kudos: 12





	The First Word You Said to Me

_“I love you Puck, you’re like a father to me.”_

_“...”_

_“W-Why are you laughing?! It took a lot of courage to get over my embarrassment and say that!”_

_“Sorry, I’m Sorry-”_

_“-But that was the first thing you said to me.”_

* * *

“Fortuna! Fortuna! Sister!”

A cheerful call ripped through the calm of the luscious and bright green forest, bathed by the warm sunlight. 

Beneath a patch of shade provided by the trees, stood a woman with shoulder length silky silver hair that glistened with the small streaks of sunlight that broke through the parted leaves on the branches above, pointy ears and glimmering and sharp amethyst colored eyes, bright like jewels, turned around to the direction of the loud noise and patter of quick steps, leaving broken twigs in their wake.

Approaching her, she saw a familiar figure who bore a striking resemblance to herself, with something small wrapped in his arms, running towards her in the distance. Within a few seconds, he skidded to a stop in front of her, losing his footing slightly and slipping, barely catching himself in the nick of time.

Raising an eyebrow, the woman scanned him with an inquisitive look. Before her stood a man with silver her much like hers, but shorter, and the same color of amethyst in his softer eyes, who gleamed brighter than hers. She then turned her gaze to the much smaller figure.

Nestled in his arms was a tiny bundle with the same gorgeous sparkling amethyst eyes and silky silver hair that hid her slightly pointy ears, identical to the two of them.

“What is it?” The woman, Fortuna, asked, turning back to stare at him.

He looked back at her, eyes glimmering with excitement. His shoulders shook slightly with overwhelming emotion, and he looked ready to burst with pure _happiness._

It unsettled her slightly. It wasn’t that uncommon to see him smile, or childishly grin, but she can count on one hand the amount of times she’s seen him bear such overwhelming happiness and excitement.

With a swift but gentle motion, he detached the child from his chest and held her towards his younger sister. The small girl looked slightly confused but smiled nonetheless at the sight of a dear face.

Fortuna craned her neck to look past the toddler to glance at her brother, raising her eyebrow yet again, with a look that plainly said, _“What?”_

“Listen to this, Lia just said her first word!” He exclaimed, _More like squealed._ She thought as a small smile replaced her frown.

“Ah, really? That’s wonderful. What was it?” The silver haired elf asked.

He grinned and turned his daughter to face himself again, raising her up slightly. At that, Fortuna linked her hands behind her back and switched places to stand besides the other elf, leaning forward slightly.

“Lia, say it again!” He urged, watching his young twelve month old blink curiously at him. Her eyes and attention left the loving gaze of her father and her aunt’s curious look, to watch a white butterfly fluttering about. It danced around them briefly. She started at it with wide, sparkling eyes as it then perched on the tip of her nose, only to take flight once more as she sneezed, a soft and quiet sound, resembling a kitten.

The woman glanced at him, meeting his gaze, waiting.

“Come on Lia, say it one more time.” The man said tenderly, offering her a smile.

The girl turned her attention back to him and blinked, before erupting into laughter and giggles, reaching her small arms towards him.

“Daddy!” She squealed, words jumbled and drawn out, but it made the grin on the man’s face grow wider and light up brighter than the sunlight.

“Yes, yes! That’s incredible, Lia!” He exclaimed, raising her higher, moving his feet swiftly in the forest floor, dancing and slowly spinning around, watching as they left the shade and the light showered him and his daughter, who laughed with a radiant smile on her face.

He looked back towards Fortuna with shimmering eyes, who blinked in surprise while a small, soft chuckle left her lips. She looked at them with a warm smile, crossing her arms under her chest. “Congratulations, brother.”

He brought his daughter closer again and planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she hugged his face with her tiny hands. The silver haired elf placed a hand on his daughter’s identical silver hair, his eyes softening as he chuckled, the sounds of the two’s laughter ringing throughout the clearing like a sweet melody of better times.

“I love you, my most precious, my sweetest Emilia.” His voice laced with emotion, eyes showering her with love,

“That’s the first word you said to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's my second contribution to the fandom.  
> This oneshot stems from my theory that Puck is Emilia's biological father turned into our (not so) beloved smol cat spirit.  
> Again, this one is pretty short. They could be considered drabbles more than oneshots, but eh.
> 
> The Elior team needs more works, I love them.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
